


I want to Escape

by Lex WICKED (LeX_WICKED)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cutting, I'm not sure how to tag this one, I'm sorry if I hurt your feels, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, poor Newt, spoiler for the death cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeX_WICKED/pseuds/Lex%20WICKED





	I want to Escape

Newt still has a knife he took with him when he was a Runner. That 'when' was just a month ago.  
One month ago he had tried to kill himself. He had climbed the Maze wall and thrown himself off.  
Alby found him and had barely gotten him back to the Glade before the doors closed. The bones in Newt's legs were shattered, but could be healed. He was going to be able to walk, but he would have a limp from then on.  
Newt wasn't talking to anybody. Not Alby, not the Med-Jacks. Nobody. Newt was wishing that Alby hadn't found him, that the Med-Jacks wouldn't have fixed him up. He just wanted to be out of the Maze.  
Newt had gone outside to get some fresh air. To try to get the thoughts of ways he could escape the Maze out of his head. He limped to the Deadheads, feeling all of the Gladers watching him.  
He didn't care. Newt didn't care about anything now. He went deeper and deeper into the trees, and farther and farther away from the main area of the Glade.  
"I just want out of this bloody hell-hole," he muttered as he sat up against a tree. Then he remembered something. He still had his knife that he had used as a Runner.  
Newt grabbed the weapon. He began to realize how easy it would be to escape right then and there. He took the cover from the blade.  
He slowly lowered the knife to his arm. He made one quick, short cut on his forearm. Newt watched small beads of blood come to the top of his skin. He made a few more cuts, feeling like he was one step closer to escape with each slice he made.  
Meanwhile back at the Homestead, Alby went to try and talk to Newt. Newt wasn't anywhere near the Homestead, though.  
Alby began to panic. He ran outside and began asking the other Gladers if they'd seen Newt. One told Alby that he'd seen Newt going into the Deadheads ten minutes earlier.  
Alby ran toward the Deadheads, worried about Newt. He found Newt with a knife in hand making cuts on his arm. Some were bleeding, some weren't. But the sight of Newt hurting himself made Alby run over to him and pull the knife from his hand.  
Newt looked at Alby and tears began forming in his eyes. He felt like something had been controlling him. He tried to get himself to stop after the first few cuts, but something inside him and taken hold of him.  
Alby threw the knife away from them after Newt tried to grab it back. The tears spilled from Newts eyes and his body began to shake with sobs.  
Alby drew him into a hug, trying to comfort the crying boy. In between sobs, Newt was saying, "I just wanted to get out of here."  
The older boy held onto him tighter, as if trying to pull all of the little pieces of Newt that were coming apart back together. He ran his hand over Newt's long blonde hair.  
Newt looked up at Alby as he continued to cry. Then he glanced at his bleeding arm, and Alby did the same. "Newt. Look at me," he said as he tilted the blonde's chin up. "This isn't the way out. There's another way." Alby's voice was soothing to Newt, and his sobs became less frequent until they stopped all together.  
Alby looked into Newt's eyes. Then he leaned his head down and touched his lips to Newt's. Newt was taken by surprise, but quickly gave in to the kiss, his lips moving with Alby's.  
Suddenly, Alby pulled back from Newt. "Newt, I need to to promise me that you will never try to kill yourself again." Newt didn't respond. "Promise me!" Alby said loudly, almost a shout, but not quite.  
"I promise," Newt said, his voice almost inaudible.  
"Thank you," Alby said before he kissed Newt again.


End file.
